1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grid-type information control in mobile systems. More particularly, it relates to a core for a controller of a node in a discontinuous network environment and to operation of the distributed system using a set of nodes having such a controller.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile computing systems have many problems with data integrity and control across multiple nodes. One mechanism for maintaining control is described as a hub and spoke system. In this type of system, all data and processes are controlled from a central control. The nodes communicate with the central control to retrieve data, to communicate information with other nodes and to modify operations. For this type of system, all of the nodes must be connected to the central control. Loss of communication can result in erroneous data and performance.
Other systems seek to distribute control. In such systems, data and processes are stored locally at the nodes. Extensive communications are necessary to synchronize data between nodes. Additionally, if additional data becomes necessary at a node, processes cannot continue until the data is obtained. Even with these types of systems, process changes must come from a central control to coordinate operation of all of the nodes.